Skyfall
by KibaSin
Summary: The blow struck her hard, but a second later and it would have been Haruhi's head.


**Skyfall**

**Summary: **The blow struck her hard, but a second later and it would have been Haruhi's head.

**Genre:** Drama

**Rating:** M (for violence and suggested themes)

* * *

The long trek up to the Higurashi family shrine finally ended with the last step, as Fujioka Haruhi turned a rare smile toward the girl walking in sync beside her. "I'm so happy you were able to join us for the Tanabata Festival, Kagome-chan. I know you were awfully sick a lot last year, so it's a relief to know that you're doing better now." Her eyes flickered back toward the group of boys following them, though, as she huffed, "I'm sorry about _them,_ though. I honestly had no idea they were planning on coming here after I mentioned you and I were friends a couple weeks ago."

Higurashi Kagome giggled behind her hand, trying to keep the light blush from dusting her features when she glanced back at them herself. "It's really okay, Haruhi-chan. They're not nearly as bad as you made them out to be," she said. "They kinda reminded me of some of my friends I made last year, to be honest, and I'm glad to see that you've made such good friends at your new school. Even if they _are_ 'rich bastards,' as you said."

Haruhi's smile flattened immediately into indifference, gifting her friend with a rather bland look. She knew it was not in Kagome's nature to dislike anyone really, no matter what embarrassing situations she had managed to find herself in throughout the day, but she could not help but shake her head at the other girl's statement. _"Well,"_ she sighed, "at least you had fun."

The smile that graced the raven haired girl's lips was absolutely radiant in that moment, and Haruhi nearly sighed again when she heard Tamaki's immediate lapse into french about the feminine beauty in the world. Discreetly glancing back at the boys trailing behind them, Haruhi almost smiled again at the way each of them seemed momentarily stunned by the look on her friend's face. With the exception of Tamaki, it was _almost_ nice to see them nearly as flustered as they often attempted to make their customers at the Host Club.

Her voice was wistful and low, as she said, "It was nice to get away from the shrine for a bit." Her lashes lowering thoughtfully, she felt her face begin to heat with the thought of everything that had transpired over the course of the day. "I wouldn't mind, _well…_ you all probably wouldn't have time anyway."

Settling her hand onto Kagome's shoulder, Haruhi snorted, "I doubt they'll give up the opportunity to come back here if you invite them." She knew from the faint scratching of pen on paper that Kyoya had already had the same thought, no doubt writing down every possible way to make each trip profitable. "If I know them, they'll probably try dragging you around to some of the Host Club activities now, so don't be surprised if you get pulled out of school by some mysterious benefactor."

"Would they be able to _do_ that?" Kagome blinked.

"I wouldn't put anything past Kyoya-senpai. He's already called your mother at least once."

The blush finally bloomed into full existence, even as she tried to hide it from Haruhi's rueful smirk. "I… _yes,_ he did, didn't he?" she muttered. A giggle spilled from her lips when the other girl bumped her shoulder lightly, teasing her for taking another peek back toward the boys that had now huddled around the bespectacled teen she had mentioned. "My mom was… _ugh."_

Haruhi chuckled lightly, asking, "Are you still expecting him to escort you to the door? Since your mom thinks you're dating and all."

The wind whistled around them, blowing through the leaves of the Goshinboku, as her hand came up to try and settle the way her long locks had picked up with the breeze. _"Well…_ no, but…"

_...it would be nice._

The rest of the sentence hung between them, as the rustle of the Goshinboku pulled her attention from the other girl at her side. Her head snapping in the direction of the ancient tree, the modern day miko realized a fraction of a second too late that she had missed the silent warning. The aura lurking on the edge of her senses. She shifted on her feet instinctively with the flare that chilled her to the bone, quickly grabbing the other girl's kimono sleeve and yanking her out of the way. Her dark blue eyes widened with the sharp cry Haruhi released, but not even the shouts from the Host Club boys was enough to pull her from the place her mind momentarily returned to.

The blow struck her hard, but a second later and it would have been Haruhi's head. Pulled off her feet and out of the dark place her mind had lapsed into, she was quickly reminded of the danger as she hit the ground rolling.

_"Kagome!"_ Haruhi screamed, feeling the blood splatter across her nose. There was _so_ much, so much blood. She felt herself shaking with the sight of it scattered across the ground at her feet, unable to pull her eyes away from the still form of her friend laying a good meter away from where they had been speaking.

_"Haruhi!"_

Tamaki's voice rose above the sudden silence, as various other cries of disbelief and alarm spread amongst the Host Club. It was the low, preening chuckle that cut through the fear, however, as Haruhi's eyes finally snapped toward the tall, lean man suddenly standing where Kagome had once been. The blood dripping from the tips of his fingers caused her to skitter backwards, and she felt her throat constrict when he brought them up to his mouth to lick at the liquid like it was some kind of vintage wine.

"Now, now." His dark green eyes were slitted like a cat, and she knew instinctively that she was merely _prey._ A dolled up bird that he would gladly chase should she take flight. "Don't be frightened. I'm not here for _you,_ human." Kagome's blood smeared across his bottom lip, and she felt herself shudder at the groan that escaped him when he licked it away as slowly as possible. His eyes slid away then, settling onto the girl laying motionless nearby. "My, but you are simply _divine,_ aren't you, _miko?"_

"Haruhi," Tamaki's hands settled heavily onto her shoulders, as he pulled her roughly away from the man standing in front of them. "_Tout va bien pour toi,_ Haruhi?" He smeared the blood across her cheek as he pulled her face toward him to check her for any injuries. "Are you okay? _Please."_

Her eyes were huge, as she whispered, "Tamaki, Kagome… _is she…_?"

The blonde haired prince could only shake his head, unsure, as his mouth opened several times to reply. His hands fell away as the twins quickly took over, both fretting over the amount of blood covering the girl and attempting to pull her to her feet to get her further away from the danger.

"_Kagome, Kagome, the bird in the cage_," the children's song drifted from the man's mouth, as his sharp, inhuman eyes continued to watch Kagome's lifeless form. A slow, devious smile tilted the corner of his mouth. "Did you _slip?"_

"_Who are you?_" Hunni's voice was low, _dark,_ as he slid into a stance in between the two girls and the man that finally settled his strange, cat-like gaze upon the boys. Mori stood at his back protectively, as Kyoya rushed by to check on Kagome with his phone already pulled out and rushing to dial for an ambulance.

The man seemed to purr in delight, his eyes narrowing thoughtfully at the display. The sight of Kyoya's cell phone seemed to have his full attention for a moment. "Yes, please, _Kyoya-senpai_," his voice was a mockingly high pitch with the name, "call for more lambs to the slaughter. I'm sure that our precious miko would love to have more people here to watch _die."_

Kyoya visibly faltered underneath the direct attention of the man now smearing the rest of Kagome's blood across his cheek in a girlish display with the call of his name. His finger hovered over the call button, suddenly unsure, as he knelt next to the radiant young woman that had seamlessly wedged herself into the Host Club throughout the day. She needed medical attention, that much was obvious from the deep wound across her face, and _yet…_

"I don't know what you want," Hunni hissed, "but you'll leave Me-chan _alone."_

"Hn," Mori silently agreed.

His phone snapped shut suddenly, Kyoya began tearing at the sleeve of his kimono when the stranger chuckled again. He tried to focus on stopping the blood flow, but the shiver that coursed through his spine beneath the man's stare was enough to remind him that somehow he had gained the man's attention with the simple action.

"Do not be _foolish,"_ he said. "This is between me and _her._ Stand aside, and I may yet let you live." He took a single step forward, seemingly amused by the way the boy shifted on his feet with the movement. "I mean, come now, do you even know _who she is_?"

_"...what?"_ Kyoya whispered softly to himself, his brow furrowed. The torn piece of fabric pressed tight to her face was quickly turning red, her blood beginning to smear across the tips of his fingers, and he was already regretting not calling for an ambulance despite the threat he had been given. But it was the way her lids shifted after a moment, her dark blue eyes slowly blinking open, that made him nearly sigh in relief. "Kagome," he called. "Can you hear me?" There was no way to tell if the wound to the side of her head had affected her hearing, or truly how extensive the damage was.

"K… Kyo…" she shuddered, squeezing her eyes shut tight, "Kyoya-sen… _pai."_

The stranger was suddenly there then, kneeling in front of them with that same devious little smile lifting his lip. _"Oh,"_ he breathed, his nostrils flaring and his eyes rolling back in his head at the heady scent from being so close to her. "Poor little miko. Are you all right? Did I hurt you? You must _forgive me_, as is your nature, _no?_ You see, I simply had no way of knowing which of you was the correct girl to target, but I knew that you would do anything to protect your precious friend. Even if it meant you could no longer hide amongst such _filth."_

Kyoya's hand settled heavily on the ground in front of her, catching the attention of the man once more as his head tilted curiously at the sight of him leaning over the girl. His glasses glinted in the light, his gaze narrowed and determined, though he nearly bit his lip to the point of bleeding at the way the man simply threw his head back and laughed.

"Do _you_ mean to protect _her,_ boy?" the man asked softly after a moment. "One must wonder _why._ Wouldn't you _agree,_ miko? He barely knows you, and no matter how your hips sway or your voice lowers, you're never wanted by _anyone,_ are you?" He took in a deep breath, releasing it in a satisfied sigh. "I can smell it even now. The way your body calls this boy is almost fascinating, and I might even be inclined to think you a demon yourself if you knew you were giving off such lovely pheromones."

_…demon?_

The word hung in the pending silence like an anchor waiting to be dropped, even as the man gracefully sprang away from Hunni's sudden kick from behind. He landed with precision, seemingly disappearing again when Mori was there to intercept his path. A low, preening laugh filled the silence of the shrine at the chase, as he easily danced out of reach of the two young men attempting to defend their friends.

Kagome's finger clenched into the fabric of his sleeve, pulling his attention down toward her glistening lashes. The water gathered along the edge of her eyes looked like it was giving off a faint, otherworldly blue glow that caused his mouth to part in wonder. _"Kyoya."_ The familiar way she spoke his name made his throat tighten, his eyes widening. "You have to _go."_

"What are you talking about?" he bit out, not quite understanding why he had suddenly become so harsh with the young woman. "You are clearly in need of medical attention, and you expect me to leave you here with… with _that?"_

"Kagome…!" Haruhi's voice was nearer now, having broken away from the three boys attempting to hold her back.

Kyoya nearly snapped again when the Higurashi girl shifted beneath him, pulling her head away from the torn piece of his kimono he had had pushed against her deep, bleeding wound. The sight of it stopped his heart for a moment, because beneath the fabric there was no wound. _There was no wound_. The blood on his hands told a different story, about how she had been struck across the face and sent tumbling in the opposite direction, and yet he could not deny what his eyes were telling him.

_"Kyoya."_ Neither one of them seemed to notice as Haruhi slid in next to them, already fretting over her fallen friend, even as the girl in question pushed herself up onto her hand with a wince and forced the Ootori boy to lean away to give her room. _"Please."_

The breath he was holding came out a sudden, unexpected gasp when she finally looked up at him again. Her dark blue eyes were glowing with a pearlescent powder blue light, the iris shifting with a brilliant firework display of color. Almost unable to look away, it took him a moment to realize that her skin itself was glowing with wisps of the same coloration. Her hair was beginning to sway in a way that should have only been possible had there been a breeze and she was not half laying on the ground beneath him. It was as if something had awoken inside her, something he could not name, and he could only stare in wonder at the way her eyes softened toward him.

_"Go."_

The light surrounding her pushed them away, even as Haruhi called her name once more in disbelief. Tamaki and the twins were quick to help her back to her feet, as even she stared wide eyed at the sight of her friend staggering to her feet and then straightening as if she had never been wounded in the first place. "Kagome-chan, _...what?"_

Straightening his glasses, Kyoya could only come up with the same question.

_"Ah,"_ the demon appeared just outside of the heavenly glow emanating from the girl, having easily left Hunni and Mori on the other side of the shrine without much effort. His eyes praised her, sweeping across her feminine curves in appreciation, and his mouth tilted into a devilish grin. "_There you are._ I had been wondering when you would finally show yourself, miko. It would have been easy enough to disembowel that boy you're clearly lusting after, but one can only hope you would come willingly. I did, after all, show him mercy."

"You've been _watching_ us," she said. "All day?"

"It is a wonder how you did not notice my presence the entire time," he shrugged. "How a human boy could cause you such distress when you have clearly been exposed to much finer things in life. Is it truly because he called your mother?" His head tipped curiously once more, as if truly pondering the question. "Should I have done so? Is that all it takes to slip between your thighs? The approval of your parent?"

Her face twisted between embarrassment and disgust, only half listening to the outrage that sprang forth from the suggestion. "As if _you_ would understand," she spat, briefly noting that the twins seemed to have held Tamaki down from attempting to defend her. She refused to look in the direction of Kyoya, knowing that one wrong move could make him a target despite what the demon told her. "Besides, we both know you wouldn't have _called_ my mother."

He _tutted_ through his teeth, fangs glinting in the fading light of the sun. "Do you think me so low, miko? That I would rut your mother in order to get to you? Now, now," he took a step forward, hissing at the way her power pulsed, "we both know that I desire only _you."_

"_Now, now_," she taunted back, "we both know that it isn't _me_ you truly came for."

"Ah, but the prospect of shoving your pretty little face into a pillow while I fuck you is just as tempting," he told her. "You must understand, when I learned that the jewel's guardian still lived, I was rather curious if the item still existed, rumors or no. I have yet to find it, but I would rather like to explore all of your delicious curves searching for it just to be sure it hasn't simply returned to the place they say it originated from. If you truly wished it away, _well,_ at least I'll have been given the pleasure of listening to you scream my name as you submit to me."

Despite the heavy blush covering her cheeks, she hissed, "I would _never."_

_"Never?"_ His lip lifted. "Truly? You would _never?"_

Noticing the way his eyes flickered behind her, she widened her stance. "_Leave him alone_."

"Curious," he said softly, his eyes shifting back to her. "You would love for that human boy to fuck you, but you would turn _me_ away? I could pleasure you beyond words. I could have you wriggling beneath me in moments, bringing you to the brink you so desire and then leave you only wanting more for hours. _Days,_ if you so desired, and yet you would choose a _human_ over me?"

"I don't even _know_ you!"

"But you know _him?"_ He tipped a clawed finger in the boy's direction, considering the way her face flushed with indignance. His eyes sparkled then, as he finally took another step forward and felt her power coil tighter at the motion. "Is that what I must do then, miko? Take you to a festival and watch you trip all over me as I banter with you about silly human notions? Must my friends be involved? Is that a part of human courtship I am unaware of?"

"Do you honestly think that I would go along with that just so you can paw at me for the jewel? I don't even _have it_ anymore, but we both know that's all you really want." Kagome's mouth became a thin line, her eyes narrowing at the mirth settled in his features. Her voice lowered, as she continued, "Besides, what happens when you finally get what you want? I think we both know, don't we?"

_"Ah!"_ He stood straighter, bowing mockingly at the waist. "But you would make an excellent breeding bitch before I tore you apart, wouldn't you, miko? A kit or two with the ability to stave off purification from your womb would be marvelous, indeed, regardless of whether they were half-bred or not. And when I tear you in two looking for the jewel, _well,_ by then I'll make sure you're begging for that, too."

"I already told you," she shifted, taking only a single glance to make sure every member of the Host Club was at her back, "I would _NEVER!"_

The power that exploded from her shot forth like an arrow, straight and true, but the nimble cat skirted away at the last second with another preening laugh that set her teeth on edge. Her barrier rose immediately, creating a shimmering blue dome, as he swung deadly claws for her head with the clear intent to kill. She saw the way his face twisted with the realization that he would not be able to penetrate the sphere, his claws smoking and his lip curled back in a sneer, before he retreated to dance around her to search for any kind of weakness.

"Do you think yourself _clever,_ miko?" he hissed. "Hiding behind a barrier might save _you,_ but what about your _friends?_ _Your family,_ when they return home?" His eyes danced with the display of her power, watching the way she flinched. "Will you watch them die? I have given them mercy thus far, stayed my hand where they are concerned, and yet still you deny me. Do you think I will take it courteously? That I will ignore your weakness while you hide?"

"I don't need to _hide_ from you," she said softly.

_"NO!"_

Haruhi's shout nearly broke her heart with the way her voice cracked. It was clear from the way the boys began shouting at her that she was struggling to reach her, and Kagome turned her head to smile softly at her friend. The tears in her eyes almost made her rethink her decision on how to best end this dance, but she knew that there would be no other way without her bow handy. Not when they were in the line of fire.

"It'll be okay, Haruhi-chan," she whispered.

Allowing the barrier to dissipate did not seem to appease the demon, though he watched her closely as she slowly let her power sink back into the core of her being. He stared down his nose at her, his sneer still present on his face. "Do you _submit,_ miko?" he asked. "Do you give yourself to me _willingly?"_

"Yes," she said.

_"Kagome-chan!"_

His claws were wrapped around her shoulders so quickly that she almost flinched again, feeling the tips of those deadly appendages digging in through the layers of her kimono. His lip pulled back into that devious little grin of his, his fang hanging over one side, as his dark green eyes glittered in triumph. "I knew you would come to see it my way, miko." He leaned in then, his breath lightly caressing her with a simple, "I'll make sure you enjoy it first, though, so no need to worry," before he kissed her roughly.

Grabbing the back of his neck to haul herself further up his tall, lithe form, she felt his fang tear through her bottom lip without remorse, and then his tongue invaded her mouth to taste every last drop. Her eyes opened a sliver then, the soft powder blue light illuminating from them his only warning, as her power pulsed from deep within her and coursed straight into him from where he had foolishly opened himself to her. She released him with a startled yelp when his claws embedded themselves in her shoulders, attempting to rip himself away from her grip. "I _told_ you, didn't I?" she growled into his face, "Do you think I'm _clever_ now?"

The snarl he released was vicious, his face contorting as his yoki spiked and attempted to shift him into his base form. The entire back of her kimono tore open in the struggle, his claws drawing blood as they sank beneath the flesh in his haste to throw her off of him. She knew his mind was no longer present, however, when the beast within made a last, futile attempt at escape. She nearly wailed when the cat's fangs plunged deep within her shoulder, having shifted a moment before he lunged for her jugular vein, and then felt herself falling into glittering pile of ash when the power surging through her body overwhelmed him with the action.

All it took was a moment for her blood to purify him from within.

"But, _oomph!,"_ she almost did not recognize the sound of Tamaki's voice, "Haruhi!"

Clutching onto her shoulder in a pool of her own blood, she could already feel her body healing the damage from within. The muscle and cartilage stitching itself back together, even as the blood continued to spill forth, and she grit her teeth at the sensation. Nevertheless, she almost chuckled at the way Haruhi and the twins suddenly appeared in her line of sight, the latter fluttering around wildly, unsure what to do.

"Me-chan!" Hunni called, "Are you okay?"

"Of course she isn't okay!" Hikaru started.

"She's bleeding _everywhere!"_ Kaoru finished.

Tamaki was shouting in french, obviously just as distressed from somewhere in the back.

"Kagome-chan…" Haruhi's voice was quiet, unsure as her fingers reached out to try and comfort the wounded girl. They curled into a fist between them, confusion and bewilderment springing forth, as her eyes widened at the sight of the deep lacerations on Kagome's back slowly mending themselves right in front of her.

_"Here,"_ Kyoya knelt beside her, having shed the outer layer of his kimono to drape across the half naked young woman. His hand lingered on her arm for a moment longer than was necessary, as she turned a strained but grateful, beaming smile in his direction. "Do you want me to call an ambulance?"

"No," she whispered, wincing. "I'll be okay. Just… it takes a couple minutes."

"Kagome-chan," Haruhi felt a tear streak over her cheek finally, "...how could you be so _stupid?_ We… we could have…" The entire situation suddenly reminded her of a time when she had attempted to defend a group of girls and had gotten herself pushed from a cliff in an effort to save them herself. "...we could have…"

_"Haruhi,"_ Kagome whispered, looking away from them. "_Do you believe in demons?_"

"Well, I… we just…" The stress was overwhelming, and she looked up when a heavy hand settled on her shoulder to find Mori looking down at her in concern. She had never been so scared before. "...you could have died."

Sitting up after a moment, Kyoya's kimono draped across her shoulders, Kagome finally turned her own tear filled eyes toward her friend. She knew she must have been a site to see covered in her own blood, and her actual kimono slowly attempting to slide down her shoulder that was not sticky and mending. "Do you think you could fight one, if you did?" she asked softly. "If you believed?"

Biting her lip, Haruhi quietly admitted, _"No."_

Settling her hand onto the other girl's clenched fist, Kagome smiled. "Why would I ask you to, when I can?" She blushed a little as she shifted Kyoya's kimono down far enough to show off the shoulder that had finally stopped itching. The newly healed flesh looked pristine and flawless, despite the blood quickly drying out and creating a thin crust around it. "It's okay, Haruhi-chan. It's over now. Please don't cry."

_"B-but…"_ Haruhi could not even bring herself to sigh when Tamaki launched himself at her, attempting to comfort his _daughter_ when his arms wrapped tightly around her. She only held onto him, as she tried to wrap her head around everything that had just happened. Everything that was happening. "Was this why you were so sick in middle school?"

Her eyes dropping sadly, she muttered, _"Yes."_

"When did…?"

"When I was fifteen," she replied. She would have missed the way Kyoya's glasses glinted with the information had she not been facing him, and she briefly wondered if he had been trying to dig up how she had had so many illnesses since Haruhi first mentioned it. "It was my birthday."

"And you've just been fighting demons this whole time?"

"Didn't you hear that loud mouthed cat?" Her smile returned, as her eyes creased in amusement. "I'm a miko. It's my job to fight malevolent demons who mean to harm people. I can't just let them go around doing whatever they want just because they think they're better than us." A laugh escaped her, as she said, "Honestly, they're easier to deal with than these 'rich bastards' you have to be around all the time! It usually isn't quite that… _messy_ when I have my bow on hand."

The twins gave each other a look, before Hikaru leaned over one of Kyoya's shoulders to smirk devilishly at the young miko bloodying up his kimono. "He sure _was_ a loud mouth, wasn't he, Kaoru?"

"Oh, _yes."_ Kaoru leaned over Kyoya's other shoulder, the same devilish smile in place. "I would say so, Hikaru. Some of the things he said—"

"—were downright _sinful,"_ Hikaru nodded.

Clutching the kimono draped over her tighter, she felt her face heat up again. "I have _no idea_ what you're talking about."

"Oh, _really,_ because if memory serves me correct—"

"—he said that _you_ wanted to…!"

Tamaki wailed, covering Haruhi's ears, as he shouted, "Don't repeat such _risque_ language in front of my daughter, you fiends! Especially about your own Mother!" He nearly fell over when he saw the way Kyoya pushed his glasses further up his nose, his eyes watching the young maiden half naked at their feet if not for his own kimono. _"Kyoya!"_

"I rather think it is an interesting conversation to be had, Father," Kyoya replied. The predatory gleam in his eyes made the young woman shiver underneath his stare, and he felt his lips stretch into a smile. "Perhaps in my own personal time, however."

_"Ah,"_ feeling the blush spread, _"...perhaps."_

Haruhi batted Tamaki away, as she said, "Why do I get the impression Kyoya-senpai has been calling your mother more than just the one time you told me about?"

Attempting to hide herself within the kimono Kyoya had provided for her, Kagome nearly huffed at the way he smirked and opened his little black book to write something down. "Haruhi-chan, it's bad enough that my mother thinks Kyoya is my boyfriend already from the one phone call! I don't need him to call her _more!"_

_"Kyoooooyyyaa!"_ the twins sang. "What happened to _senpai?"_

Quickly realizing that the embarrassing "date" her mother thought she had gone on was about to continue, the Higurashi girl shot to her feet and began to run back toward the house with a shouted, "I didn't drop the _senpai!"_ Then, pausing at the threshold, she turned to say, "What happened to being a Host Club of gentlemen, huh? All of you are just going to let me stay out here in this tattered kimono? _What if my mother saw me like this?_"

Haruhi blinked, saying, "Then she'd probably really think you're dating Kyoya-senpai."

_"Ugh!"_

The door slammed shut with a snap.

Turning her head toward the bespectacled boy writing down something else all of a sudden, Haruhi frowned, "But… you're _not,_ because, if you _were,_ you'd have asked her, right, Kyoya-senpai?" When she did not get a reaction right away, Haruhi felt her lips form a thin line. _"Right,_ Kyoya-senpai? You certainly wouldn't take a girl out with a bunch of your friends under the pretense that you only wanted her to see her middle school friend just so you could see if you liked her or not, right?"

"Whatever makes you think that, Haruhi-chan?" The dazzling, plastic smile did little to ease the look on Haruhi's face, as he quickly underlined something he had written down with a flourish.

Haruhi could only sigh, knowing that the Shadow King was no doubt already making his next move on how to discover all of Higurashi Kagome's secrets. Especially now that she had displayed such an otherworldly and extraordinary power that was thought to be little more than a myth. But, remembering the way Kagome had continuously been flustered by the Ootori boy, she supposed that it would no doubt make the other girl happy for him to be showing an interest in her other than just as "Haruhi's middle school friend."

Maybe that would be a good thing in the end, for them both.

* * *

_**Fin**_

* * *

**Note: **I was listening to Naughty Boy's _No One 's Here to Sleep_ when it struck me to write this, if you wanna give it a listen! Please review. They make me happy. -_Kiba_


End file.
